


Utmaning

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Svenska | Swedish, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hej! Faker!” Sonic ropade, leende blivandes till ett flin när Shadow vände sig om, ett ögonbryn höjt som för att säga ’nå vad är det du står där och väntar på?’





	Utmaning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963284) by [Sylvalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum). 



> Jag har aldrig översatt nåt, så jag ville testa :)

”Om det här far åt skogen – och det _kommer_ att göra det, eftersom du är här – så finns det ändå en positiv sak med det”, säger Shadow med en min som helt tydligt skulle ha klargjort hans känslor åt Sonic, om de nu inte hade varit så att de stod rygg mot rygg. ”Vadsomhelst här inne kan döda dig, men säkerligen skulle _jag_ göra det snabbast.”

”Jaha, tack för erbjudandet, men jag måste tacka nej för tillfället. Jag menar-” Sonic hoppade, pilade åt sidan för att väja för robotarnas vitglödgade klingor, stannandes bara för ett ögonblick för att slå ner dem med en svepande spark- ”Jag menar, vad skulle världen göra utan mig? Mobius egen levande legend?” Han flinade, men hade inte tid att hitta Shadow förrän en ny motståndare dök upp, konstgjorda klor huggandes efter honom.

Han släppte ut en vissling och böjde sig kvickt bakåt, klorna susandes förbi rakt ovanför honom. Roboten kastade sig på honom, och Sonic slank åt sidan, sträckte ut ett ben och drog omkull den, hela roboten fallandes i bitar som ett torn konservburkar-

Och en ny robot tog dess plats, och därefter ännu en annan. Förstör tre av dem, och plötsligt så slåss Sonic mot tre nya på samma gång, bara klor och granna svärd, fula logon klistrade över dem. Han duckade för ett hugg, steg åt sidan för ett annat, och blev rispad av det tredje. Knivbladet drog en snitt över hans arm och han ryggade undan med ett fräsande-

-och kastade sig _rakt in tillbaka_ med en skoningslös spark, som slog den första roboten in i den andra, och de drog med sig den tredje i ett skred av skriande, klösande och metallflisor. Ett flin, och Sonic snurrar runt för att ta ner den nästa, dansandes genom slagfältet; en gammal fabrik där damm drog upp i små moln med varenda en av deras rörelser…

Han sparkade armen av en robot, stal ett svärd från en annan, och begravde den till fästet i en tredje. Nånting – ett utfall av en klo, ett hugg av ett svärd – fick blod att sippra från hans höft, och Sonic svängde runt, energi sprakandes kring hans hand och exploderandes utåt i form av en vind, en tornado av blått, en knall av chaos energi susandes igenom-

Trötthet grep honom, och han flämtade, kippade efter luft, och stod still för att ta in omgivningen, beredd på attack eller försvar. Metalliska lik, skärvor och flisor, muttrar och skruvar, tappade vapen, olja läckandes ut över golvet, fallna robotar, några som ännu vred sig hafsigt… Blod, men det var hans eget, samt,

“Hej! Faker!” Sonic ropade, leende blivandes till ett flin när Shadow vände sig om, ett ögonbryn höjt som för att säga ’nå vad är det du står där och väntar på?’

Sonics ögon skrattade, och han började mana sig förbi högarna av metallskrot, en hand tryckt mot såret på hans höft mera som en eftertanke, som om det inte var viktigt – och det var det inte. Vad som var viktigt var robotarna, striden, _äventyret_ … _Utmaningen_. Att förstöra robotar förrän de förstörde honom, förrän de tog hans landskap ifrån honom…

Och givetvis – att göra den kära gamla Doktorn alldeles rosenrasande.

Ett lugn blandat med en känsla av ’mera är på kommande’ hade trängt in under striden, och Shadow – med ett sår bredvid ögat, ett vasst småleende och en _blick_ – sade till Sonic, utmanande, över kadavret av en robot som hade sladdar hängandes ut ur dess bål, ”Klarar du ännu att fortsätta?”

Sonic besvarade honom med ett matchande ansiktsuttryck, torkade av sin blodiga handske på benet, och svarade, ”Åhå, var beredd, gamling.”

En sprint, ett språng, två sparkar till dörren-

_KRASH_

-och fabriken hade inte en chans.


End file.
